Where Are You?
by Itachi-Musume1
Summary: Redoing how Misao was introduced into the storyline. Something happened as she was on her way to Tokyo to search for Aoshi and the other Oniwabanshuu. She met Kenshin and the others in a completely different way. With what happened, her new mission is to bring down Kanryuu's empire and she realizes just what trouble Aoshi has led the Oniwaban into and She's so so so not happy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters! I am just adding to the already existing plotline in my own way! Please do not sue me! :D

Prologue:

I was stumbling through the forest on the outer edge of Tokyo, shuddering at how close I was to dying. From head to toe, I was covered in blood and dirt. Most of the blood wasn't mine, but a great portion of it was, as I only got the upper hand after a stroke of luck.

I continued stumbling towards my goal of a clinic because I was still on the very edge of dying.

It was just after dawn when I reached the clinic, and nobody was out on the roads yet. I prayed that there was a doctor there this early in the morning, but as my luck should have it, the clinic was empty.

The clinic may have been empty, but I had some knowledge of the craft, so I broke in for supplies.

The door slammed shut behind me as I nearly fell through the entryway. Once locked in the clinic, I took that first step and passed out right then and there. My dreams were feverish, and I relived the ordeal over and over.

FLASHBACK:

 _It was a stroke of luck on their part that they got that hit in, but that was all it took for them to knock me into unconsciousness._

 _I came to pretty soon after, to the feel of my clothes being ripped open and off my body. My body felt sluggish and pain started to register in my mind seconds later._

 _I began struggling in earnest, realizing what they intended to do._

 _Tears of frustration started welling in my eyes and one of them mocked, "Aw lookie, the baby ninja girl's gonna cry. Don't worry baby girl, if you don't fight it, you might just like it. If you fight, well, let's just say you won't live through till dawn anyway. By all means fight, it whets my appetite."_

 _Bile fills my mouth, I swallow it down with my pride and still fight. I fight for myself, my virginity, to be able to see Okina and the others at the Aoiya, and lastly to be able to find Aoshi and the others again._

 _Tears now run down my face despite my best efforts and he shoves his pants down his thighs._

 _Hands at my knees yank them outwards in order to make room for the man trying to rape me. I try to kick the hands off but they're stronger. My mind races to try to deduce the best possible escape route but comes up empty._

 _I knew it was too late when something hard hits my temple and me black out once more._

 _I woke up several more times and each time my strength seemed to weaken. The second time I gained a slice from my eyebrow to my chin. They again punched me in the face, this time it was directed right at my nose and it snapped._

 _On the third time, they cut on my back from my right shoulder to around my left hip, as I fought them entering me from behind. I passed out from sheer fright and searing pain._

 _During the fourth, I felt some ribs break as they punched me and kicked me in the gut and back. I fell back into the black numbness of sleep, praying this time to never wake up._

 _The last time I woke up it was to a pain that felt something akin to a fiery shredding of all my orifices. I could feel blood running down my thighs, out of my behind, and I was gagging on something that was fucking gross._

 _Somehow, a thought crossed my mind, BITE HIM._

 _I followed that thought and bit him, very hard._

 _Ironically enough, I'd always been known to have a very strong bite and used to bite people all the time when I was a toddler, particularly my Okashira named Aoshi._

 _I immediately tasted blood and heard a high-pitched scream as he yanked himself out of my mouth. I gagged at the taste, but I had my opportunity. They didn't disarm me. One of my arms went loose as the guy who I just bitt, knocked the person holding me down, off of me, as he hurried to pull away from my teeth._

 _I quickly grabbed a kunai from my cloak that I was still laying on. Then I hurried to slice the man that I had just bitten. It turns out my aim was true, and his manly bits were sliced off in the process._

 _I couldn't feel guilty, he was going to die for what he and the others have done. They would be next._

 _This happened too fast for the guy who was previously holding me down to comprehend. I twisted around onto my knees and attacked him now. This time with a thrown kunai attack, I aimed for his jugular to instantly take him out. It did._

 _I didn't wait to watch him die, as there were still four others to contend with that were too dazed to know I just killed one of their members and gave a slow death to the other._

 _I went for the biggest first, as he was the slowest. Again, I took this one out with a thrown kunai attack._

 _He went down with a thud and the others snapped out of their daze. They ran towards me, and as I gathered kunai in each hand they were on me._

 _One hand struck a small greasy haired man in the throat, cleanly cutting his jugular and carotid artery. Blood spurted at my face and on the same breath, spat in my next targets eye, blinding him for a split second._

 _He bent at the waist to rub at his eye and the leader threw a punch at me, thinking I was distracted. I was not, and I was waiting for that move. My one hand dug kunai into his armpit and downward toward the heart, and the other into his liver._

 _As he went down, the guy I spat at tried to take me down with his shoulder, but I sidestepped him._

 _He swirled around and ran to me with a sloppy punch at the ready and I threw my kunai with deadly aim right into his femoral artery in his thigh. He collapsed in pain with a scream. As he lay there on the forest floor, I crept to him and yanked out the kunai that was in his thigh, and quickly killed him._

 _The man that lost his manly bits was weeping and screaming for me to spare him. He said, "You've ruined me enough. I'll live as a eunuch. Please! Don't kill me! Plea…"_

 _I sliced his head clean off his body with his own tanto that he stupidly left on the ground._

 _Once I made sure all six men were dead, I realized what just happened and I threw up until I could no longer vomit._

 _Then, I realized I had just killed not once, but six times. This was a new experience that felt wrong and I again started to gag at what I'd just done._

 _ **Aoshi will never love you now. You are soiled goods now…and a murderer to boot.**_

 _Logically, I know I was in the right. But all I could feel was the shame for letting that happen to me. Hell, I'd never killed before either…and now I just killed six men._ _ **What would Aoshi think of me? Would he think me soiled goods? Or would he understand?**_

 _After gathering more wood for their fire, I started dragging the bodies into the said fire to burn._

 _Making sure the fire would last, I then began my trek through the woods in search of the road that would take me to the Tokyo clinic…_

END OF FLASHBACK:

A Day Later:

Wrinkled hands were tightening what felt like bandages around my waist and chest. My eyes snapped open and I blearily looked at my surroundings.

A kind elderly gentleman's voice spoke from behind me and I jumped in fright, "You're awake now."

Realistically, I knew he was a doctor, but I was still in shock from what had happened to me.

Tears prickled my eyes and my pride valiantly fought against crying as the man moved around me to face my front.

Before he could speak I eerily said, "You must tell no one that you treated me."

I felt him start to disagree and again interrupted him, "No need to bother the police. I took care of them."

Disapproval rang through his voice as he spoke gently but rapidly to me, "How old are you? How did you take care of them? What is your name?"

I growled out, "fifteen…they're criminals and what does it matter…and my name is…Rin. Now, what do I owe yah doc?"

I _am_ fifteen…but my name is really Misao Makimachi of the Oniwabanshu ninjas.

He doesn't need to know all that, though so I planned on leaving his clinic as soon as he'd turn his back to work on other patients.

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but he left me to my thoughts after saying, "This one's on the clinic…bad thing that happened to such a young girl. I had a young colleague a few years back and she was around your age then. She just left for Kyoto for a business trip, and they snatched her on the way to the train station. I haven't seen her since. I'd imagine you encountered the same band of brutes as she. So, if they've suddenly met their end…I couldn't care less and your secret's safe with me."

Shocked at his story I watched him leave my room. I closed my eyes as tears start pouring down my face. He helped me feel a little less guilt in just a few words. I may have killed six men last night, but I probably killed the six men that snatched and killed his young friend and probably many other young women that came before me.

I decided then to leave in the night, and then I'd come back when stronger. I would cautiously find a way to repay this elderly doctor's kindness by dismantling the gun shipments, sex trafficking those men were talking about that night. _I will have to train my hardest though. I will never let that happen to me again. I must get stronger and take on that syndicate. This would be enough to pay the doc._ Starting with the one name I heard the men speak last night before they realized I was watching them. This name was Kanryuu Takeda as he's my only lead at the moment. I'll ask Okina to look into the man.

-to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Owing Hiko Seijurou

Chapter 1: Owing Hiko Seijuro!

 _I really should have stayed for a few days...but my dumb ass wanted to go home and train. Now I'll be lucky to make it home alive._

While currently stumbling through the forest just outside of Kyoto, I notice I'm being followed. _Shit! I really really should have stayed with the doctor to heal. Stupid Misao!_

To not let on to my stalker that I realized his habit, I leveled my panicky ki and prepared myself to throw kunai and run.

In my weakened state, I would not make it through a fight with anyone. Hell, I probably wouldn't win a fight with a kitten.

Too bad dizziness swept through me right before I was reaching for my kunai, and still, I threw directly at him. They should have pierced him, but this big man (seriously, he's the biggest man I've seen) somehow caught them. It was then I passed out from expelling too much energy. _I'm sorry Aoshi-sama. I was too weak._

To my surprise, I woke up. I thought I was dead for sure. _Hmph. Guess not._

Rolling from being on my back, to on my hands and knees wasn't too difficult. It was standing up without throwing up that was. Once I was up on my feet and swallowing the bile that had risen in my throat, I focused then on my surroundings.

I was in what you could call a hut (for how small it was). Intricate and beautiful pottery lined the shelves against all of the walls in the small shelter. It was then I felt the presence in the distance heading towards the hut I was in. Immediately my guard rose, realizing it was the same guy from earlier and knowing I couldn't take on someone that strong, and I grappled for any weapons on my body and found them still in their rightful places.

When I searched my body I took note of new bandages wrapped on my wounds and the fever I had before I passed out was gone. This behemoth must have patched me up and taken care of my fever. This was hard to believe from how rough of a character look he had, but who was I to judge? _Kami-sama! Now I owe big man for saving my life?! Kuso!_

It was during my mental ramblings and distraction that he entered swiftly through the blanket covering the entrance to the hut.

 _Shit! He's HUGE!_ Once again, I became on my guard and glared at him suspiciously.

He ignored and walked past me towards a sake jug that was on top of the fireplace, he then proceeded to take a large pull from it while walking past me once more and out the way he came in.

I stared incredulously at the blanket-covered entrance/exit and let out a short laugh before stumbling out that same way.

I opened my mouth to ask him who he was, why I was there (aside from obvious reasons of him saving me) when he clearly was following me, and what was he going to do to me.

He beat me to the punch and said, "The name is Hiko Seijuro. I followed you because I smelled blood. You're not a threat to me."

Irritated he didn't let me speak and he seemed to not answer my last question that I didn't speak I said, "Seeing as I'm not a threat, that means I don't need to stay here. Thank you for patching me up, but I think I should go home now."

He stared blankly while saying, "You're not going home. Thanking me won't pay for the used bandages and the herbs for your infection. You being here will."

My jaw dropped at his audacity to refuse me going home and him suggesting that I owe him anything. Okay, maybe I do but that's beside the point. I am not going to give him any sexual payment just because he saved me. EW!

He interrupts me again before I have the chance to speak and he says, "I'm not like that, so get that out of your head. You're just a child...and I meant you're not going home until I know that you're fast enough to escape from men like the ones that gave you those wounds. Besides, you don't want your Oniwabanshu friends to see you so banged up."

I stiffened and quickly asked, "How did you know I'm Oniwaban?!"

"Girl, you threw your kunai at me and while you were out I had time to investigate the insignia on it." He smirked at my incredulity.

"Don't think I'm doing it for you, I knew your father and still owe him for saving _my_ life once. So you're training with me to make sure you won't get hurt while getting your revenge." He holds out his hand in the world-wide-known way of saying, 'deal?'

A knife pierces my heart, and my hands shake because I can barely remember my father from when I was three and I grasp the behemoth's large hand.

He nods and my training begins. It lasted a month before I went to stay at home, under the condition I'd _**run**_ back to his hut every day. Let's just say he would know if I ran all the way or not.

From there on out, I trained with Hiko every day in a multitude of ways for a year and a half which brings me to today.

He said he had nothing else to teach me other than the final techniques of the Hittenmitserugi Ryu Sword Style. These techniques would go to his successor Himura Kenshin when he was ready.

Hiko then proceeded to tell me I learned even faster than his previous student did which was probably due to my being older than his student was when he started learning. Hiko also said it was due to my ninja training from before and the extra training I also took on after practice with Hiko every day. This training was with all of the Oniwabanshu that remained in the Aoiya.

It wasn't that I didn't want them to know about my special training, it was just that I didn't want them to figure out the reasoning behind it.

They never learned about my special skills in Hittenmitserugi Ryuu or the fact that I was probably stronger than them. I always slowed myself down to properly learn the different techniques of the omnitsu versus Hiko's style.

Besides, I loved the secrecy of knowing a hidden sword style that none of them practiced. I loved having the edge.

But if I didn't want them to learn my secret, which I don't, I had to act and train at the same level as before the rape happened. This was difficult, but it also taught me how to lie effectively and the Aoiya was never the wiser.

-TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Who was Takeda Kanryuu's Doc Plotting

Chapter 2: Who was Takeda Kanyruu's Doctor?

Plotting His Demise:

With my kodachi strapped hidden to my back, and my other various knives and mini-swords strapped to multiple spots on my body, I leave the Aoiya on my first multi-part mission as the new Okashira (leader) of the Oniwabanshu.

I had asked Okina to look into Kanryuu Takeda and told him about Genzai-sensei's story. Not about me, but that I had met him in my search for Aoshi Shinomori and promised him I would take down his operation. Okina was all for this mission, which surprised me, but I would not complain. For this was to my added benefit.

Okina had found out that Megumi-san was actually indeed alive, but being forced to create opium for Kanryuu to distribute and bank off of her medicine.

So it was up to me since I had progressed enough in Hiko's and Okina's eyes, to take on the mission of saving Megumi as my test for the leadership of the Oniwabanshu.

...

...

Not one thug bugged me on my whole way to Doctor Genzai-san's clinic in Tokyo...

...

In Tokyo: A Day Later:

Walking up to Genzai-san's clinic, I noticed it was closed so I redirected myself in the direction of Kanyruu's. Better to get the heavy over with first and catch up later.

But then, after a few minutes walking in that direction, I realize I may be a little late to the show because I see a woman (fitting the description of Megumi-san) walking arm-in-arm with the kind doctor towards what looks like a sword style school. The door says, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Each of them is holding the hand of one of a pair of sisters who had to be around the ages of three and four.

Smiling, I call out to the doc excitedly, "Genzai-sensei!"

They both turn to look in my direction and I see Genzai-san's face go soft once he recognizes me. I could tell he knew I was on a better path from when we last parted ways. So I said before he could speak, "So this is the lady-doctor."

I held out my hand to Megumi and said, "Congrats on escaping from that horrid man. You beat me to the punch. I was just headed out to his castle to investigate more on him for the doc when I saw you and Genzai-san."

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips, and then proceeds to look me up and down before grabbing my hand distrustingly.

Genzai-san spoke, "Misao-chan, you've grown it seems. Why are you looking into that man? You should stay far away from him. He's even more dangerous now that he has those scary ninja's protecting him."

I rolled my eyes but perked up at hearing ninja's are protecting Kanryu.

Three people approached us from the school Genzai, Megumi, the two little girls, and I were standing in front of. One was a young boy, maybe about five to six years younger than I am at seventeen. The two adults were a pretty lady about my age with royal blue eyes and a man with flaming red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. My eyes widened instantly upon seeing him and I said his name, "Himura Kenshin!"

His violet purple eyes narrowed in distrust at hearing his name known by a mere stranger but he still waved us all inside the school and closed the door behind us.

It was time we took down Kanryuu and we all knew it. But there were some things to be discussed beforehand.

-to be continued...


	4. They're Kanryuu's Guards?

Chapter 4: They're Kanryuu's Guards?

After hearing everyone's stories of the ninja guards they've run into, I told them about me being the leader of a ninja clan myself. They had looked at me in shock, but I continued by saying I could take them on easily seeing as I know firsthand how ninjas fight. I didn't tell them I figured out my old clanmates are the ones that guard Kanryuu's mansion, but I did say, "Since I'm I'm a shinobi, I can maybe help sway these rogue ninja towards our side. Give me a chance, after all, I am in-fact the Okashira of my clan."

I held my tongue while Genzai-san fires questions and disapproval at me, " _I know we said you'd take him down. Now it's not necessary, she's out of his mansion and control. You don't need to endanger yourself trying to sway the minds of those ninja Misao-chan. How do we even know you have the skills to take on these dangerous men? I've seen first-hand the damage they've caused. It's too dangerous."_

I no longer held my breath at the last one, "Endanger myself, doctor? I'm a ninja. I've told you I'm now the leader of my clan right? Being the leader means that I HAVE the skills to be in that leadership position. I'm not some wanna-be ninja. I am an Okashira, give me some credit. I can prove to you my capabilities and that's the end of it. If Himura and the others want to help, that's fine but...wait...where's Megumi?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight and Kill

Himura, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano (Sano first, since I'm assuming he left right after Megumi did), and I all went to Takeda's mansion in order to bring the fox-doctor back.

I hung in the background of the crowd and waited until we were on the grounds to hide out in the trees. I felt Hanya's presence watching Himura and the others. Luckily I kept my ki suppressed to nothing, because seeing as Hanya is watching, I didn't want to spoil the surprise. So, therefore, I waited until Hanya followed the others into the mansion to move towards the side of the mansion.

Before I could, I saw Beshimi pop up out of nowhere and tend to the behemoth Shikijo's wounds.

Realizing I couldn't enter from the left side, as I originally planned. I entered from the right side, which turned out to be in my favor, seeing what I saw enter the house made my blood boil. Guns, big automatic machine guns were being loaded from a carriage into the right side of the mansion. Growling internally at Kanryuu's cowardice, I hurried my already fast gait into a run.

I could already see this played out.

Aoshi and the others would all fall against the Battousai's strength. Kanryuu, in a desperate attempt to get rid of Kenshin and his failure guards, would use the cowards' way out which would be the use of one of his precious automatic guns that are currently being loaded into the humungous house from the right side.

Slipping in through the back, with no-one the wiser, I hurry my way to the sounds of fighting. The house was a literal maze, seeing as it was so huge, this was even worse.

Scared of being too late to save my friends, I used the God-speed of the Hitten-Mitsurugi sword style Hiko taught me and burst into what looked like the side a rather large and lavish ballroom.

I came in time to see the last strike of Himura to the now defeated Aoshi with his dull blade and sighed.

I shouted out a warning to Kenshin, "Himura! Run!"

His eyes turn to look at me, worry seeping through him, but a questioning air about him.

"He's got Gatling guns!" I yelled panicked. As soon as I said that, Kanryuu appears to my right with a Gatling gun.

I ran what seemed to me, the fastest I'd ever had, in order to get to Kenshin's side. Terror filled the faces of all my new friends and my old comrades.

I had just made it there when Kanryuu loaded the machine gun and started shooting. Hanya, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Beshimi all throw themselves in front of Aoshi.

Kenshin reflects some of the bullets with his sword as I quickly draw my double kodachi and deflected the rest.

(NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Please watch the anime RWBY "BLAKE" trailer when she cuts off the head of one of the droid after deflecting bullets with her swords...this is how Misao does so with her double kodachi!)

I run towards him with Kenshin at my left, both of us deflecting Kanryuu's bullets. Beshimi out of nowhere throws a poison dart to the ammunition chain and jams the machine gun.

This gave me ample time to deflect the last bullets and fluidly slice Kanryuu's head clean off, with a flying leap towards him. I flip behind him for my landing.

Kanryuu's head fell to the floor with a thud, while the rest of his body stood there in shock for a second before falling as well. Blood soaked my front and back from the spurts of blood his body gave. A sick thrill went down my spine at killing this worthless human being. I shook myself internally of this feeling and began to turn around, feeling the blood drip off my face, hands, etc.

No-one realized yet, that the man was dead until they locked eyes on my righteous-fury-filled face.

You could hear a pin drop for how deathly silent it became.

Himura stuttered in protest, "Mi-Misao-dono!"

-end of chapter...this is to be continued...

As I've said before, I do not own any characters or plotline from the anime Rurouni Kenshin. I just own my own side plot to this story, which is obvious.

Thank you...Maggie


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath of Death

I rolled my eyes at Himura's stuttering, and said in response, "I never claimed to be opposed to killing. I only do so if the occasion calls for it. This man needed to die and he won't haunt Megumi or me for any longer. Besides, he corrupted my clan so he paid that price with his life. This man was an awful excuse for a human being. 'R'yah done judging me Battousai?"

He sighed, seeing as I told the truth, and said, "Could you please no longer kill while here Misao-dono? I would appreciate the streets being free from the bloodshed that I would."

I nodded in agreement and turned my attention to the sharp intake of breath from Beshimi as he realized just what happened.

I then narrowed my eyes furiously at the huddle of injured Oniwabanshu men. "Shinomori Aoshi, Hannya, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Beshimi...what have you done?"

They all quickly stood and glowered, not realizing who I was.

It was Beshimi who spoke first, "How do you know our names girlie?"

I spoke with a hiss, "How do you think moron? Have you taken a look at me? Do yah recognize anything?"

It was Hannya who knelt on one knee and said shakenly, "Forgive him Makimachi-sama. He does have a horrible memory...hopefully you can remember."

My furiousness dampens with his recognition and I softly say, "Long time no see Hannya-kun huh? How have you guys been?"

Disbelief fills my Aoshi-sama's face and he whispers, "Misao-chan!"

I turn furious eyes to his and said, "Don't speak my name so informally. It's Makimachi-san to you! Look at what you've brought us into under your leadership. I'm highly disappointed Shinomori but now's not the time. We need to leave before the police get here. While I was running through the house trying to find all of you, I made sure to set fire to this place so it can erase your trace here."

Hurt and then a flash of anger quickly show on his face before it once again becomes stonelike and he nods.

Smoke, that previously went unnoticed by the others, began to turn into fire. Everyone took off after my lead out of this place.

I would so set my Aoshi-sama straight. He would not be the leader of the Oniwabanshuu anymore. Not after what happened here in Tokyo.

-this is to be continued...


	7. A Lecture & Taking Over the Oniwabanshuu

On my and my fellow Oniwabanshuu's way back to Kyoto a few months later, I thought bitterly about what happened after running from the burning mansion.

 _When we returned to the Kamiya household, I instantly asked Kenshin and Kaoru for some private space in the dojo to speak with my fellow members of the Oniwabanshuu. They graciously gave it with Kaoru saying she would prepare the bathhouse for when I would like to wash up after her household would do so. I thanked her graciously and apologized for killing despite her wish for another way. She said it was fine as long as I didn't do it again within her knowledge. This was not her condoning more killings of mine, she just was warning me she didn't want to know of any future ones._

 _Once Kaoru, Kenshin, Sagara, Megumi, and Yahiko left us in the dojo, I immediately started into my rant._

 _I told them of my disappointment in their treatment of my father and grandfathers' morals of the clan. I explained to them how they abandoned those morals when they decided to protect such a man as Takeda Kanryuu._

 _I also told them of my disappointment in protecting a man knowing how deep a criminal he was when the Oniwabanshuu's whole purpose is to "PROTECT THE PEOPLE" and they spat in the face of that principle._

 _I, therefore, told them that until they could live by that principle, I would be the leader of the Oniwaban._

 _Aoshi did not take kindly to that notion, but I quickly shot down his pride by stating how back home, I already was the leader for two years. I explained how advanced and important our Oniwabanshuu has gotten back home. I also explained that it was expanding its reach not only into the far territories of Japan but now we are working, in secret, with the government to abolish as much crime as possible. Only the high government official named Fujita Goro, otherwise known as the wolf Hajime Saito knew of our clan's base, name, and members._

 _My final blow to all of their pride together was my question on how expanded did the Oniwabanshuu become after they left. "What was the point of leaving if leaving did nothing but dim the light of the Oniwabanshuu in Japan?"_

 _I could see how my speech won each of them over, with Aoshi waiting until that final blow. He hung his head in shame and knelt on both knees in front of me and said, "My life is in your hands now Makimachi-san. I've failed the name of the Oniwabanshuu and failed as Okashira. Do as you must with my life."_

 _Tears filled my eyes at his display. I quickly got a hold of my emotions before kneeling down to his level and said, "Rise Shinomori-san. You shall live another day, but you shall be at my side in order to make up for the wrongs committed. All of you shall make those wrongs right. The first way you can is to apologize to Megumi-san and aide her until she forgives. Until then, we are not going home. I'll warn you all. I'm tired and impatient and if you can't fulfill my first wish to make the wrongs committed by you all here in Tokyo right, don't even bother following me home."_

 _With that finished, I left them all with their mouths dropped open and went to take a bath._

 _Five minutes later I was taking my ruined uniform off my body in the bathhouse._

 _I cursed myself for getting blood all over and ruining my uniform._

 _It would be unsalvageable._

 _Wondering how I could get some more clothes, I called out Hannya-kun's name._

 _He hovered by the door and before he could speak of his presence, I asked, "Would you please ask miss Kaoru if she has a spare yukata I could have? I seemed to have ruined my uniform to the point of no return."_

 _I could sense his shock at my ki-sensing skill and explained again before he could ask, "I learned it with Okina but enhanced it only just recently. I can sense presences over a long distance. This is only one of my many specially enhanced skills."_

 _I imagined him nodding before he left. He would soon know the extent of my training, but never would he know what had happened to cause such training._


	8. Chapter 8

After reminiscing of the night I took over the Oniwabanshuu, I uncomfortably led my men through the streets of Kyoto in my yukata taken from Kaoru. Seeing as I was too busy to buy something more comfortable to wear, I had to suffer from this damn restricting yukata.

It took a month for the Oniwabanshuu to gain the good graces of the Kenshin-Gumi, but they did it.

Megumi had commented on how mature I was for someone my age and thanked me profusely for what I thought of doing for her.

Aoshi and my other clan members helped build a doctors office for her right here in Tokyo. This practice was built, with the permission of Kaoru, on Kamiya land right next to the dojo.

Seeing as rent was cheaper being on a friend's land, Gensai-sensei shut down his practice and began working for Megumi-san.

When Megumi found out, she went into tears and forgave my warm-hearted clan members on the spot. I growled at thought of how chummy she began to be with my Aoshi-sama, but ultimately knew how in-love she was with Kenshin and starting-to-be with Sanosuke.

When I saw the Aoiya in the distance, I began to fasten my pace, eager to be home. I said, "Guys, hurry up, let's go home."

Hannya chuckled beside me to my right and Aoshi's ki showed amusement to my left.

I rolled my eyes but yelled as we walked through the gates of the Aoiya and saw Okina sweeping the floor, "Tadaima!"

Okina whirled to face me, dropping the broom in the process. In the blink of an eye, I was wrapped in the infamous death hug of his and I jokingly choked out, "Jiya! Can't breathe!"

He let me go, but not because of what I'd said, but because of who he saw. He walked a step back and looked down at me with a proud look in his eye, "You brought them home."

Tears for the first time in years began dripping off my cheeks and I gurgled out a laugh before launching my own death hug towards my adoptive grandfather.

I mumbled how excited I was to have brought them home, how I had so much to tell him, and that I'd met someone he'd never guess I had met.

We stood for a few minutes like that before I heard my name excitedly being called by Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro. They stopped at the door to the Aoiya at realizing who stood behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone settled in for the day at the Aoiya, Aoshi and I led Okina into the Okashira's office.

I told Okina everything I knew of what happened in Tokyo and of my official takeover of the clan.

Okina smiled at me but said something that outright irritated me, "You can't become the leader."

He interrupted me before I could scream at him, "Let me finish weasel-girl. Since you're a woman, you can't become the Okashira unless you kill Aoshi..."

This time I interrupt him screaming, "I WILL NOT KILL AOSHI-SAMA!..."

He interrupted my tirade with calming hand motions and said, reprimanding me, "Again, Misao-chan, let me finish. OR, you have to marry him. These are really your only two choices. You even know this Aoshi, my boy. But Misao-chan, the latter is still your only choice seeing as you're betrothed to the man anyways. Remember Aoshi-san?"

I whirl around to stare incredulously at my "supposed" betrothed. Aoshi's lips twitched at the expression on my face and hummed an, "Ah" at Jiya.

Bewildered, I turned my attention back to Jiya and ask one thing, "If I marry Aoshi, that still means I'm the leader right? The duty wouldn't be split between the two of us right?"

Okina smiled and said, "Technically yes it would be split. But it's up to you Misao, if you're still punishing him, that is, when exactly you want to split that duty."

It was my turn to smirk at Aoshi when I heard an indignant inhale of breath.

Five months later:

I was now married to my Aoshi-sama and happily, mind you. The Kyoto Inferno Episode has already happened, and then after that, the Enishi arc did. Both were hard times and I fought for Aoshi's attention tooth and nail.

Everyone in the Aoiya and Kenshin-Gumi found out about my Hitten-Mitsurugi training and the reasoning behind it after Gensai-sensei accidentally let it slip to Megumi-san. Megumi confronted me one day about it, during the Enishi episode, but little did she know everyone was within earshot.

Let's just say, Aoshi did not react well to the knowledge of that happening to me and demanded to see every scar.

I told him how I was trained in Hitten-Mitsurugi and that something like that could never happen again because of that.

Well, I didn't tell him exactly, I kinda yelled it at him after he barged in the room when he heard what had happened to me.

He held me that night when I screamed in the midst of reliving the rape in on of my many night terrors.

We made love that night and didn't/couldn't stop until well into the morning. The next day we were married. Which brings us to now...

I'm now pregnant three weeks and happily married, and I split the duties of being the Okashira with my Husband.

He might be introverted with the others, but to me, he acts as if I'm his world. I love him and all my family and new friends with all of my heart.

THE END


End file.
